Eden
Eden Eden is the middle plane of existence often referred to as the mortal plane, because it is the only plane where the inhabitants have life spans. Eden is the largest plane of existence and the original battle field of the immortal war. It is said that whoever controls Eden controls the balance, therefore both Heaven and Hell are in a constant rivalry to build the most influence of Eden. Humans Humans are the original inhalants of Eden. An average humans possesses no power, but a strong will. Unlike Angels an Demons humans have the free will to decide where their allegiance lies. [ Arcs Arcs are elite warriors of the Divine Federation who are blessed with what is called the Angel's gift. The Angel's gift gives them power similar to the angels, but being that they are human they can never be as powerful as an actual angel. However they do possess enough power to allow them to defend the the middle plan. They were first established to specifically fight the Kaiju. They are faster and stronger then a normal human. With their ability to manipulate the gravity around them, they can jump great heights and distances. They have greatly enhanced reflexes and senses and possess the ability to survive in outer space. [ Guardians Guardians are elite soldiers of the Divine Federation. Unlike the Arcs they do not possess an special powers or attributes. They operate in squadrons and are skilled marks men. They are stronger and faster then an average soldier and are giving intense training to turn them into one of the federation's greatest assets. [ [ [ [ Prophets Prophets are humans with very old reincarnated souls. They are born with a celestial connection to the other planes making them conduits between Eden and Heaven. They are born with ancient, universal knowledge and wisdom. In the presence and power of the Prophet, the Angels are able to manifest projections of themselves, making the prophets valuable assets to the Divine Federation. [ [ [ Mystics Mystics are quite similar to prophets in most aspects. The main difference is that in stead of being born with their unique gifts they acquire them through unorthodox methods. Most acquire their gifts by making packs with celestial beings such as Angels or Demons, just as the summoners acquire their ability to summon. Because of this, many in the Phantom Universe argue that Arcs are types of Mystics, but that is simply not true. Arcs are chosen based off their purity and valor, and accepting the Angels gift to become an Arc they are forfeiting their freewill. Whereas a Mystic could be anyone who craves power, mainly for selfish reasons. [ Summoners The Summoners are the smallest clan. The possess the ability to convert their bodies into a temporary gateway to hell allowing a demon to pass through to the mortal plane. Several factors come into play for them to summon a demon. A summoner can only summon demons of middle or low rank depending on the power of the Summoner. Although they are unable to summon Demon Overlords they can still be controlled by them. Once the demon is summon it is tied to the summoner, meaning whatever happens to one effects to the other in the same way. The biggest flaw for demons who are being summoned is that if the Summoner dies then so does the demon. However As long as they demon is summoned they are able to use power and posses abilities similar to that of an Arc. [ Nephilim The Nephilin are hybrids of humans and angels. By default they possess power equivalent to an average Arc, but if they can learn to control their emotions as the Angels do they're power can be equal to a full blooded Angel, but being half human gives them the mental capacity of a human making it harder for them to control their emotions then the Angels. [ [ [ [ [ [ [ Kaiju The Kaiju are the creation of the former demon king Samael. They are a clan of shape-shifters, that look like normal humans, but if they are exposed to enough lunar energy such as a full moon they are transformed into powerful creatures controlled by the demons from Hell. They are immortal in the Phantom sense, meaning they don't age past thirty, yet they can be killed. Over time the Kaiju begun to lose trust in the demons and found a way to break-way from their control. Now they are a neutral clan who lives for themselves. They have no permanent planet, living mainly in space with a fleet of large ships. Their command ship however is the size of a small moon and shaped like a sphere allowing it to emulate a full moon whenever they need it. There are two generations of Kaiju; The Alphas and the Omegas. [ Alpha Alpha Kaiju are the first generation of Kaiju. The are the ones who originally made the pact with Samael. The Alphas are more powerful, they don't age and their beast forms are more primitive. The only downfall about the Alphas is that the price of power and enteral life cost them their souls. While awake their consciousness is with their bodies in Eden, but in sleep their consciousness is with their souls suffering in Hell. [ [ Omega Not only did the pact with Samael effect the Alphas, but it also effected their bloodlines. Omega Kaiju are the descendants of the Alphas. They possess the power to transform under a full moon as the Alphas do but the similarities stop there. The beast form of an Omega Kaiju is more human, they are much weaker then the Alphas and they age just as a normal human. The biggest deference between the two is that the Omegas didn't personal make the pact so they retain their souls.